


Rear Endings.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Poetry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: A Doctor's difficult decision...Must all good things come to an end?The Sequel to: Wig-Wham-Bam.





	Rear Endings.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/gifts).



> For inspiring a sequel!

Safely back on board The Enterprise  
Bones thought he may change his mind.

Yet deciding not to find a cure  
Would be too damned unkind.

How would Jim function as Captain with total memory loss?  
Almost like leading the blind.

And how would the crew react to their womanising Captain  
Now not so refined?

Quite recently turning  
The other way inclined!

Yet it would surely mean no more chances  
For his beloved Jim's ass to grind!

He loved all this personal attention  
For his and his Captain's behind!

So would he ever wish in time  
For the situation to rewind?

With forward rational hind sight he may well wish  
For a cure to be declined?

Yet would this selfishness  
Only serve to remind?

Damn! He hated his destined fate  
But was now fully resigned.

Hmm though following a cure  
COULD their love ever become redefined?

Amen To that! 

The End.


End file.
